


I've got Style; I've got flair

by CatFrick



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, Crossdressing, Drabble Collection, Drinking, Fluff, Goth Stan, M/M, Pining, Riding, requests open
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 02:05:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15086663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatFrick/pseuds/CatFrick
Summary: a collection of style drabbles requested from my tumblr!Ranging from short fluff to long smut, anything allowed!Requests: OPEN





	1. Color Blind

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: G for general uwu

“–You don’t understand, Kyle!! I can’t do this–”

“..Stan..”

“–How am I supposed to know when to go??” The raven haired teen continued pacing in his super best friend’s room, obviously panicked. “And the stop signs– oh GOD the stop signs arent even red!!! How–”  
  
“Stan.”  
  
“God Kyle I’m gonna get in an accident!!!” He walked over and shook Kyle’s shoulders.  
  
Thats it. Kyle lightly smacked Stan in the face, effectively knocking him out of the funk he was in.  
“Woah dude–”  
  
“Stan, colors dont fucking matter. The lights are always in the same position– and christ, stop signs literally SAY STOP. You are. So. Stupid.” He couldnt help but laugh at the shocked look on his sorta-boyfriend’s face.  
  
“…What.. what do you mean?” Blue eyes were wide with confusion.  
  
“Stop is the top light, slow down is the middle, and go is on the bottom. No colors needed. And fuck, Stan, shut up with that stop-sign shit.”  
  
“………”  
  
 _Two hours later_  
  
“KYLE OH MY GOOOOD!!” Stan threw his arms around Kyle’s neck, hugging him close and tight. “I passed!! I fucking passed!!”  
  
“I suppose you could say…” Kyle started, mischevious look on his face.   
  
“Dude, don’t you dare..”

…  
  
 _“You passed with flying colors.”_  
  
“….I fucking hate you.”


	2. Goth Stan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan goes goth again and Kyle is annoyed.

Kyle could not fucking believe it. The goth kids had confronted him after school and told him the news.Stan was goth again.  _Again_. God dammit, he had hoped that phase never would have come back. Wonder what triggered it this time…

He knocked on the door of the Marsh residence, to be answered by a very drunk and very pissy Randy.  
“What do you want, Kyle.” Randy slurred. Kyle winced at the beer smell radiating off the man.

“Can I see Stan?” He asked, avoiding eye contact. Randy grunted at him, stepping aside to let Kyle through. Okay, that explains it. Randy only gets this bad when he fights with Stan’s mom, and it must have been bad this time to effect even Stan.

“Hey, Stan?” Kyle let himself into his friend’s room, ignoring the emo-esque ‘stay out’ sign on the door. “What the fuck dude?”

Stan was on his bed, black headphones over his ears as he blasted My Chemical Romance loud enough for Kyle to hear from the doorway. He was smudging black eyeliner while focused on the mirror on his compact. Kyle grimaced.

“Stan, you emo fuck.” He went over and snatched the headphones off the oblivious goth’s head.

“Hey–!” He snapped, looking up angrily at Kyle. “First of all, I’m not emo. Second of all, fuck off dude, I don’t wanna talk.”

Kyle just rolled his eyes. “You smell like Hot Topic.”

“What the fuck does that even mean?”

“Sadness and angst. You smell like sadness and angst.” He explained, deadpan. Stan just glared.  
“Leave me alone, you god damn conformist.”

“…Stan, I know your parent’s are fighting. This is a stupid coping mechanism.” Kyle pointed out, going to sit next to Stan.

“I don’t care that they’re fighting, this isn’t me coping.” He crossed his arms and practically pouted. The red head’s expression softened.

“Stan, it’ll be okay. You dont need to hide behind all this dumb shit.”

“…..”

“Come here dude-” Kyle leaned over to hug Stan. Needless to say, he was surprised when his hug was canceled out by a jerky kiss. Black painted lips pressed against his in probably the worst kiss Kyle had ever experienced.  
He jerked back.

“Woah– dude what the–”

“Its not the fighting. I… I like you Kyle and I had no idea what to do with those feelings–”

“S-Stan-?”

“Dude, I’m like in love with you, please don’t hate me.” Stan practically begged as Kyle stared at him, lipstick smeared mouth agape. 

“…Stan… Dude, I’d never hate you…but…”

“But..?”

“I refuse to date you while you’re emo. Like, seriously. Get your act together or no more kissing.” He laughed a little at Stan’s expression of shock. “Speaking of kissing, that kiss was awful. I’ll have to teach you better.”

“…..” Stan rubbed the eyeliner from his eyes. Or at least tried to. Now black was all over his face and hands. “…Okay. No more goth, and in return, I get my super best friend position upgraded to super best boyfriend?”

Kyle grinned at him, and kissed his cheek. “Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requests: OPEN


	3. Camping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle agrees to go camping, simply to make his super best friend happy.

Awesome. Another worm. How absolutely thrilling.  
Kyle poked the worm with a stick as Stan rambled and built their tent.

“Dude, I’m so glad you agreed to this! I’m so freaking excited to camp. God its been years–”

“Mhm.” Kyle mumbled a response, feeling totally bored and already sick of the outdoors. Stan didn’t notice though. He was still beaming with excitement.

“I can’t wait til it gets dark. Kyle, dude, the stars are so pretty out here. Plus I got us a tent with a clear top so we don’t have to sleep directly outside!” Kyle perked up a bit at these words. He remembered seeing the stars when they went camping when they were in middle school. It was awfully pretty…

“I’ve been looking forward to this all year! I love you dude.” Stan stopped building the tent to tackle Kyle in a hug. His stick got thrown to the side.

“Oof– I’m excited too dude.” He offered weakly. Stan laughed.

“I know you don’t want anything to do with this. It means even more knowing that you’re going out of your comfort zone to make me happy.” He nuzzled Kyle’s neck like some sort of happy puppy, making the red head blush.

“Dude–”

“Shh, super best friend snuggle time.”

Kyle gasped. “No fuck, Stan your pants caught on fire–”

“What–?” Stan looked back to find that the edge of his baggy jeans got a little too close to the campfire and got a small ember on them. “Oh shit–”

* * *

 

After awhile of trying to put out Stan’s pants without ruining them too much, and finishing building the tent, it started getting dark. The two teens were seated by the fire, roasting hot dogs.

“…My mom would kill me if she saw me eating these.” Kyle laughed to himself.

“Nope.” Stan grinned, taking a bite of his burnt food. “Totally kosher dogs. I’m not an asshole like Cartman.”

The redhead grinned. “Thanks man. Remember when Cartman tried to make me eat a blt by convincing me the ‘b’ stood for broccoli? Like dude, I can literally see the bacon.”

The two laughed at the silly memory. After eating, Kyle felt a little tired… They decided to get settled in the tent. Keeping tradition from when they were younger, they shared a large sleeping bag they’ve had forever. Kyle had his head on Stan’s broad chest, eyes closed.

“Dude… Look up. The stars are coming out.” Stan whispered to him, giving him a nudge. Green eyes opened to find a clear plastic window in the top of their tent revealing a sky full of vivid stars.

“Oh damn…”

“I told you..” Stan hummed. “Totally gorgeous.

“They really are…” Kyle agreed. Little did he know, instead of the beautiful sky full of stars, Stan’s attention was focused on vivid red hair and a smattering of freckles over pale skin.

“….Perfect.” He mumbled to himself, pulling Kyle even closer.

“…Hey Stan?” He whispered, not wanting his voice to break the serene environment.

“Yeah dude…?”

“…I love you.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests:OPEN


	4. Cheerleader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan asks Kyle to wear their highschool cheerleading uniform during sex.

Kyle stared at the clothing on the bathroom counter. He seriously couldn’t believe this. He was practically glaring at the cheerleading uniform in front of him. Do it for Stan… 

Earlier Stan had approached him with a request… He wanted Kyle to wear their town’s highschool cheerleading uniform while they fucked. They were in their 20′s for fuck sake– But fine. He’ll do it. Cause damn he knows he’d look hot in it.

After spending an hour having to explain to Bebe why he needed her old uniform, he was now in the bathroom connecting to their room while Stan waited on the bed. Just get dressed, and go out. No biggie.

He struggled into the tight, stiff uniform and frowned at the floor length mirror. He looked… super feminine. He had even shaved his legs for this… Well, now or never.

He stepped out into their room, face as red as his hair– which he had tied up into a pony tail. God, he needs a hair cut–  
Kyle’s inner monolouging got interupted by a gasp from Stan.He looked up to find Stan gaping at him.

“Kyle…you look…”

“Bad? Weird? Girly?” He offered awkwardly.

“..Super fucking hot. Holy shit dude.” Stan stood from the bed and walked over. Kyle wasn’t sure why he was so nervous, but he stepped back away from his boyfriend. Soon he was trapped between Stan and the wall.

“D-Dude-”

“Like fuck, Kyle. You’re so fucking hot.” Stan groaned, running his hand up Kyle’s smooth thigh. The red head tried to form words, but only gasped a bit.  
“I want you to ride me.”

“Stan-” Kyle bit his lip. He was already hard and it was obvious by his tented skirt. Maybe he should have worn underwear–

“Please baby, fuck I want to be inside you.” His hand had gone completely up Kyle’s thigh, teasing right by his cock. He groaned.

Stan suddenly dropped to his knees, tucking his head under the shocked Kyle’s skirt. He ran his tongue up the underside of his shaft, stopping to lick at the tip. Kyle whimpered. The sight of Stan under his skirt licking him was insanely hot.

It didn’t last long though. Soon Stan was standing back up, licking his lips. Kyle just stared, eyes wide. The raven haired man took his hand and dragged him to the bed. He settled with his back against the headboard, and pulled Kyle into his lap.

“I wanna see you prep yourself for me.” Stan said, voice low with arousal. Kyle just nodded, grabbing the lube sitting by. He sat back on Stan’s thighs so he could reach between his legs and pressed slicked fingers to himself. It only took a bit of working before he was ready…

After pouring lube onto Stan’s dick, he positioned himself so he could lower down onto it. Ah, fuck. Kyle groaned. He forgot how thick Stan was.

Stan’s hands were under Kyle’s skirt, holding him by his thighs and encouraging him to move. Come on–

They got into a steady pace, Kyle bouncing almost cutely on Stan’s cock. The room was filled with the sound of skin on skin and deep moans and whimpers.

“S-Stan–” Kyle cried, clinging to the other man’s shoulders. Stan just groaned, kissing and biting at Kyle’s pale skin. Soon he was covered in dark marks.

Kyle’s shirt was pushed up so Stan could lick his nipples. He gave a little tug with his teeth, eliciting a moan from Kyle. The red head was getting close–

There was a stain forming on Kyle’s skirt from his pre-cum. Stan was just as close to coming. A few more thrusts inside of Kyle, and he was releasing inside of his boyfriend. Kyle moaned, coming as well, ruining the cheerleading skirt he still had on.

They stayed like that for awhile, Stan softening inside of Kyle as they came down. “Kyle…”

“Yeah….?”

“…Bebe’s gonna be pissed that we ruined her uniform.”

“…Fuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests kinda open lol, theyll take awhile


	5. Come home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle's been away for almost a year and Stan is missing him.

Kyle had left South Park almost a year ago, and Stan was starting to lose it. He glanced at his bottle of scotch and sighed. It was almost empty. He picked up the bottle and took one last heavy swig, ignoring the burn as it went down.

Yeah. He was wasted. Three beers and almost a whole bottle of scotch in his system had him feeling blurry. His heart hurt and his body felt on fire. Kyle. All he could think about was Kyle.

Stan groaned. He couldn’t believe he had let Kyle go without confessing. Fucking idiot. They used to call almost daily.. but… it’s been almost two months since they last talked. So much for super best friends. They were drifting apart, it was obvious. And it hurt. Stan tried to push back tears as he fumbled for his phone. ‘Kyle’ surrounded by hearts was already pulled up. He had been wanting to call for days, but couldn’t get the courage. But… alcohol is a good replacement for courage.

He pressed call and listened to the tinny tones of the call. Finally it was answered.

“Stan?” It was Kyle. He sounded… hopeful? Stan mumbled some noises.

“Why d'ya hate meee…” he groaned into the phone, letting his years fall. Kyle was confused.

“What–? Stan what do you mean?” He asked. Stan just whimpered out a sob.

“Kyle, I love you.. why don’t you ever call…?”

“…I love you too Stan… I’ve been so busy. I’m taking five classes, and I’m forced to do extracurricular stuff…” Kyle sighed into the phone. He really had been busy… All his free time is spent sleeping. Stan groaned.

“No, Kyle I love you. Like… seriously love you.” He said, voice weak and wavering. There was a long moment of silence.

“Stan..”

“It’s.. it’s fine..” he whined. “I know, you don’t like me like that–”

“No, Stan… Stan I love you too.” Kyle’s voice was soft. He sounded close to tears.

“….really?”

“Yes, yes Stan, what the fuck–” he sighed. “God dammit. I’ve been waiting…”

Stan’s eyes were wide. “For me to tell you….?”

“Yes, Stan… I’m… thinking of taking online classes and coming back to South Park. I…I missed you, I miss Ike, I mean christ, I miss Cartman! I can’t stand being away from everyone…” Kyle explained. “My mom doesn’t want me too, but god dammit I’m an adult.”

“Kyle– yes please come home.” Stan practically begged. “You can live with me. I have a job, I can pay for our apartment alone–”

Kyle nodded, though no one could see. “I’ll talk to my counselor. It might take awhile but–”

“I’ll wait forever for you Kyle. Please…”

“…I love you. I’ll call you when I get everything settled.”

“…I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requests open uwu

**Author's Note:**

> ill post the other two i have so far rn!


End file.
